Late
by Ms Musician
Summary: Written for summerfest 2011. Ned and Nancy's car breaks down on a deserted country road. Oneshot.


Written for summerfest 2011.

I had trouble ending this story. Hopefully ya'll think it turned out alright. And for some reason, although I proof read, I tend to almost always overlook something. So if you see quite a few errors, please let me know and I'll fix them.

Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>They were already late when their car began to sputter.<p>

As the young couple pulled over to the side of the road, they couldn't help but feel as if they should have expected it. After all, in the past hour alone, they had changed two flat tires and been fortunate enough to experience the infamous 'five o'clock traffic.'

No, they shouldn't have expected anything less.

And now, here they were, stranded on an old, deserted country road.

Ned slammed the truck door closed and walked to the front. He lifted the hood but immediately jumped back as a cloud of black smoke emerged.

"Great," he muttered. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Just…just great." He kicked at the tire.

He suddenly heard the sound of the truck door closing again. A moment later, a slender hand wrapped around his waist.

"How bad is it?"

Ned slammed the hood shut. "Well, let's put it this way." He sighed. "We won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Nancy groaned. "This is just typical. Nothing goes right when you're running late." She glanced anxiously at her watch. "So what do we do now? Wait for help?"

Ned shook his head. "In this weather?" he scoffed. "It's too cold to wait for help, especially on a deserted road such as this."

"And there's no cell phone reception," Nancy added.

"The next town is twenty-something miles away. With no phone and no one around, that leaves us one choice."

Nancy nodded solemnly. "We walk."

* * *

><p>Darkness was fast approaching by the time they reached the two mile mark.<p>

They walked hand-in-hand down the old dirt road, passing nothing but ice-covered fields, each glistening in the soft moonlight.

The evening was frigid. A soft breeze passed through occasionally. Crickets chirped softly, breaking the silence of the night. In the distance, the sound of a train's whistle flowed through the air.

Any other time, it might seem peaceful. Quiet. Perfect.

But this wasn't any other time.

"This had better be worth it," Ned muttered.

Nancy squeezed his hand gently. "It's my father's wedding. Of _course_ it's worth it, babe."

"Meanwhile, my _pregnant_ wife and I are left walking in subzero temperatures with nothing but a measly coat to keep us warm," he muttered.

Nancy nodded. "Well, we just passed a road sign a short while back. We still have about fifteen miles to go. We may as well – " she broke off and winced, clutching at her lower belly.

Ned looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing, I just…I'm fine." And though she sounded very unconvincing, Ned let the matter drop.

Their journey continued.

* * *

><p>"Where are Ned and Nancy? They were supposed to be here half an hour ago."<p>

Eloise Drew shook her head as she fussed with Bess's dress. "I don't know," she sighed. "I told her to get here at least an hour early. It's her father's wedding, for goodness sakes." She smirked. "I swear, that girl is going to be late to her own funeral someday."

"I know."

Suddenly, the door opened and George walked in, completely clad in pink. She tugged self-consciously at her dress. "I'm ready, I guess." She made a face. "But I still don't like it."

Bess smiled. "You look great," she said.

George sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She looked around. "Where's Nancy?"

Eloise shrugged. "As long as she's ready by the time Izzy walks down the aisle, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Meanwhile, I'm starving." Bess slipped on her shoes and started toward the door. "I'm going in search of food."

"Surprise, surprise," George muttered. "You're going to ruin your dress," she called after her, but the other girl continued walking.

George took a seat and Eloise snuck one more look at the clock.

Half an hour to go.

* * *

><p>Miles away, Ned and Nancy were coming upon their first small town.<p>

By this time, the two were exhausted and frozen. The snow had subsided slightly, but ice quickly took its place. The sidewalks became slick, as did the roads.

"I hate this," Nancy groaned. "This just – this sucks. That's all there is to it."

Ned nodded up the road. "We're coming up on a gas station. Let's check it out."

The gas station was old. A single pump with a bell and a sign reading 'Ring for Service' stood out front. A flickering Pepsi-Cola sign hung in the window.

Nancy went straight to the front of the station. She pulled on the door; it didn't budge. "They're closed," she whispered. She sank to the ground beside the door. "They're seriously closed, and – God, it's so cold, and we're stuck out here, and – and – I can't put up with this much longer."

"It's alright." Ned glanced at his wife. He knelt beside her, removed his own coat, and draped it over her shoulders. He stood. "There's a payphone over there, around the side of the building," he said. "I'll be right back." He turned and started to walk away.

"Ned…" Nancy moaned.

"Just a minute."

She released a jagged breath. "Ned," she repeated.

Her voice dripped with a mixture of panic, worry, and pure agony. Ned turned back. His eyes fell on his wife, who was practically doubled over and chalk-white. He knew what had happened before the words were out of her mouth.

"My water broke," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," Eloise muttered. She shook her head. "Izzy is ready to walk down the aisle any minute now."<p>

George sighed. "I already tried to call both of them, but neither of them are answering their phones."

"Well, they're going through that small country town – what's it called?" Bess inquired.

"I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care." Eloise shook her head and started toward the door. "I'm going to look for them."

Bess's eyebrows shot up. "But – but your brother is getting married _any minute now._"

Eloise sighed and put on her coat. "They probably aren't getting reception," she said. "So if something _did_ happen to them…" she opened the door.

"But – but what do we tell Mr. Drew?"

"Tell him I'll be back as soon as I can." Then, she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

George caught her cousin's eye. Bess shrugged and turned back to the lone mirror in the large room. She scrunched her nose and began fiddling with her hair, trying to get it _just right_ but never quite succeeding.

George rolled her eyes and glanced one last time at the clock.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

Nancy glared. "Do I _look_ okay?" she snapped.

Ned sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "We need to find help, babe. This is _not_ the time to be short with one another. Now, can you walk at all?"

"No," she groaned. "I'm in too much pain to even move."

He knelt beside her with outstretched arms. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he said. As she obeyed, he carefully scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her lightly. "It'll be alright," he said softly. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

She simply nodded in silent agreement, unable to do much more.

The wind and wintery mix of snow and ice continued. Ned carefully trudged on, leaving deep footprints in the thick white blanket of snow covering the world around them.

Nancy wrapped herself tightly in her husband's oversized coat and closed her eyes, praying for help or shelter – or both – very soon.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and nearly ten miles away, hundreds of guests were quickly growing impatient.<p>

At hearing of his daughter's disappearance, Carson insisted on delaying the wedding ceremony. Izzy agreed immediately.

"I hope they're alright," Carson murmured.

Izzy sighed. "They probably just had car troubles. I'm sure they're fine."

"Car trouble," he spat. "For over two hours?" He began to pace. "And it's freezing outside. If they had to walk, or…"

"Just relax, honey." Izzy hooked her arm through his. "She's going to – "

The sound of rushing footsteps interrupted her. The door burst open and George rushed in, breathless. "She found them," she said. "And Nancy – she's – she's in labor."

* * *

><p>Ned and Nancy had eventually found shelter in an old farmhouse. A majority of the wood-built home was greatly scorched and blackened from a past fire. The roof was intact but looked as if it would collapse at any given moment. However, the windows and door were still perfectly capable of withholding heat, and that was good enough for Ned. With only a moment's hesitation, he pushed open the door and walked in.<p>

Nancy moaned miserably. "This can't be safe," she murmured.

"It's either this or freeze to death." He gently laid her down on the floor. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slightly. She carefully pushed herself up to a sitting position. Ned took a seat beside her and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"We'll just – we'll stay here for a few minutes, warm up a bit, then we can start walking again."

Nancy shivered and snuggled against her husband. "Pretty sure I lost feeling throughout a majority of my body a few hours ago." She groaned as another searing pain shot through her. "Not _all_ of my body. God, I can't do this."

"How far apart are your contractions?"

She released a jagged breath. "I don't know, but it hurts."

Ned ran a hand through his hair. "We shouldn't stay here long," he said. "We need to find help."

Nancy sighed and laid down. "Just rest a few minutes," she murmured. "We've been walking for hours."

Ned laid beside her. Nancy rested her head gently on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "Just a few minutes," he yawned. He kissed Nancy gently. "I love you."

Despite everything, she managed a small smile. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Eloise slowly drove along an old country road, traveling at a speed well below twenty as she struggled to see through the falling snow. Around her, tree branches fell to the ground, covered in a thick layer of ice.<p>

"This is crazy," she said softly. She leaned forward in her seat. There appeared to be a building several yards away. She lightly applied more pressure to the gas pedal and continued on.

She stopped just outside the gas station and carefully stepped out of her car. Her gaze went to the front of the store, where two men sat, carefully watching her every move.

The first wore a pair of blue jeans and a plaid, button-down shirt. His dark hair was disheveled and his blue eyes seemed to pierce into hers when the met.

The second man was older, with graying hair that was well hidden beneath a company hat. He was barefoot, and his oil-stained boots lay beside him on the ground. He wore an old pair of overalls with multiple tears and holes, and was covered almost from head to toe in grease.

He smiled back at her. "Can I help ya, Miss?"

"Maybe. I'm looking for a couple that may have stopped by here. The young woman was pregnant, and…"

"Look, we've only been open a few hours," the younger man interrupted. He shifted in his chair. "How long ago would they have come by?"

"I don't know, because I don't know what time they left." She sighed. "I passed their car a short while ago, so I'm sure they came up this way. If they're walking, I need to find them and I – I'll just keep looking," she muttered. She started toward the car. "Thanks for your time."

"No problem."

_As if you were any help,_ she thought. She crawled back into the car, slamming the door shut behind her. With trembling hands she turned the key in the ignition and pulled away quickly.

Her search continued.

* * *

><p>Ned awoke to a faint sound outside the house.<p>

He sat up carefully and rubbed his eyes wearily. His gaze went toward the window.

Nothing but darkness.

Beside him, Nancy stirred. She sighed. "We fell asleep, didn't we?" She looked at Ned. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I heard something." He stood. "Or some_one._"

Nancy sat up. "The cold is getting to you. No one could possibly be out in this."

But Ned ignored her. "I know what I heard." He opened the door and peered out. His eyes widened. "A car." He rushed back inside. He scooped Nancy up in his arms and hurried outside.

"What's going on?" she cried.

Ned walked as fast as he could on ice to catch the attention of the driver. "I found help. There's a car. A car's out here, and – hey! Help! Help! We need help! Please stop!"

Ned took off after the car.

"You're going to fall. You're never going to catch them!" Nancy said.

"Watch me." He clenched his teeth in determination. "Hey! Over here! Help! Help us, please!"

Then, by some miracle, a pair of brake lights came on as the car rolled to a stop.

Ned quickened his pace as he continued toward the car. Nancy released a heavy sigh of relief, and Ned kissed her gently. "You're going to be alright," he said. "Everything is going to be alright now."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Ned was holding his newborn son in his arms. Despite the frigid temperatures and long exposure to the cold, the boy was declared to be in good health.<p>

As Nancy rested, Ned took a seat beside her bed in the rocking chair. Their child was wrapped in a soft blue blanket, nestled in the crook of his father's arm.

Ned smiled down at him. Bright blue eyes met his own. One small hand reached up. Five tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb.

He was perfect.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," Ned answered softly. The door opened and a small group piled into the room.

"Is he awake?" Eloise whispered.

Ned nodded. "He's tired. He's got to be hanging on by a thread," he answered. "You can still hold him, though. Just try to stay quiet; maybe he'll fall asleep."

Eloise carefully took the newborn from Ned's arms. He fussed at first, but after a moment he fell quiet once again.

"He's so cute," she said.

Ned smiled softly. "I know." He turned his eyes to Carson, who stood beside his sister as he gazed at his grandson proudly. "I'm sorry about your wedding," he said.

Carson shook his head. "No problem." Eloise gently handed the little boy over to Carson. "This completely made up for it."

"So do you know what you're going to name him?" Bess asked.

Ned nodded. "Geoffrey Nicholas," he said.

"I love that name," Bess said. Then she smiled. "He's unbelievable, that's for sure. How long was she in labor out in the freezing cold?"

"And roaming around on foot on top of that," George added.

"He's already a troublemaker," Eloise said softly. "Like his father."

Ned smiled in response. He stood and walked toward the group. "He may be a troublemaker…" he took Geoffrey and gently held him in his arms. "But he's my little troublemaker." He rested his hand gently on Geoffrey's cheek as he gazed down at him. "And I'm just fine with that."

Geoffrey began to shift in his father's arms. Ned kissed him gently and returned to his seat in the rocker.

In less than a day's worth of time, Ned and Nancy were left carless and with multiple frostbite wounds, and her father was left unwed as the wedding was temporarily delayed. But as Ned held his newborn son in his arms that evening, only one thing seemed to go through his mind.

The day couldn't have been any better.

* * *

><p>I did a little research on labor, but if something doesn't really seem realistic...sorry. I tried.<p>

Hope you enjoyed. 'Til next time...

- MsMusician


End file.
